A radio communication system has an increasingly higher requirement on bandwidth. An E-Band microwave technology has won popularity from a medium-and-long distance high-speed wireless point-to-point system because it has a bandwidth of 10 gigahertz (GHz) (71-76 GHz and 81-86 GHz) and is in an atmospheric fading decline. With the upgrading of the technology and processing capabilities of chip, technologies such as a high-performance signal processing technology, and a high-spectral-efficiency modulation and coding technology all have come true, which all require the system to have a highly efficient analog to digital converter (ADC) and digital to analog converter (DAC).
Generally, an ADC/DAC bottleneck caused by a high bandwidth and high speed may be solved using a time domain interleaved sampling method or a frequency domain multichannel sampling method. However, these two methods need complex post-processing on an output signal of the ADC/DAC, which degrades system performance.
In addition, the DAC tends to have a higher speed and a higher precision than the ADC. Therefore, a case where capabilities of the DAC and ADC are asymmetric generally occurs in a communication system. For example, an E-band with the bandwidth of 5 GHz imposes a minimum requirement of as a high as 10 gigasample-per-second (Gsps) on the ADC and the DAC, but the DAC is easier to meet such a high requirement because the processing speed of the DAC is higher than that of the ADC.